Connecticut Huskies
The Connecticut Huskies, also known as the UConn Huskies, are the athletic teams of the University of Connecticut in the United States. The school is a member of National Collegiate Athletic Association Division I and the American Athletic Conference. The major sports at the university are football (played at Rentschler Field) and men's and women's basketball (played on-campus at Harry A. Gampel Pavilion and off-campus at the XL Center), although many of the other sports have large followings and a tradition of success. UConn is one of only 15 universities in the nation that plays Division I FBS football and Division I men's ice hockey. Nickname The university's teams are nicknamed "Huskies", a name adopted in 1934 after the school's name changed from Connecticut Agricultural College to Connecticut State College in 1933; before then, the teams were referred to as the Aggies.The UConn Story – History of the University of Connecticut Though there is a homophonic relationship between "UConn" and the Yukon, where Huskies are native, the "Huskies" nickname predates the school's 1939 name change to the University of Connecticut; the first recorded use of "UConn" (as "U-Conn", both separately and with "Huskies") was later in 1939.A Piece of UConn History/UConn Husky Fight Song – April 5, 1999 UConn's women's teams are not known as the "Lady Huskies," but simply as "UConn Huskies," the same as the men's team. Leagues UConn's teams participate in the NCAA's Division I and in the American Athletic Conference for all sports except men's and women's ice hockey. UConn's football team participates in the Football Bowl Subdivision. The Huskies have been a member of the American since its founding in 1979 as the original Big East Conference, and are the only remaining charter member of that league. Since hockey is not sponsored by the American, the men's hockey program competes in Atlantic Hockey and the women's hockey program is a member of Hockey East. The club alpine skiing team competes in the United States Collegiate Ski and Snowboard Association because of a stricter limit on NCAA skiing programs. National championships The University of Connecticut has won 18 NCAA national team championships. In addition, the Intercollegiate Soccer Football Association (ISFA) named the 1948 men's soccer team national champions. The NCAA did not have a tournament for men's soccer until 1959. * Men's Basketball - 1999, 2004, 2011, 2014 * Men's Soccer - 1948, 1981, 2000 * Women's Basketball - 1995, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2009, 2010, 2013, 2014 * Women's Field Hockey - 1981, 1985, 2013 Reputation Approximately 70% of all UConn student-athletes graduate from the university, and almost 50% maintain a 3.0 GPA. The women's lacrosse team had the second-highest team GPA in the country in 2004, and numerous UConn student-athletes, including former basketball star Emeka Okafor, have been named Academic All-Americans. UConn is best known for having its men's and women's basketball teams consistently ranked in or near the top 10 in the nation in their respective divisions. The men's team won the NCAA Div. I title in 1999, 2004, and 2011 under head coach Jim Calhoun, and 2014 under 2nd year head coach Kevin Ollie. The women's team, under coach Geno Auriemma, won the NCAA Div. I title in 1995, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2009, 2010, 2013, and 2014, including undefeated seasons in 1995, 2002, 2009, 2010, and 2014. Kemba Walker, Emeka Okafor, Richard Hamilton, Ray Allen, Clifford Robinson, Ben Gordon, Caron Butler, Denham Brown, Charlie Villanueva, Kevin Ollie, Hilton Armstrong, Donyell Marshall, Marcus Williams, Rudy Gay, Josh Boone, Travis Knight, Jake Voskuhl, Kemba Walker, Andre Drummond, Jeremy Lamb are among the list of professional basketball players to achieve success after attending UConn. As of 2009, UConn has officially become a Nike sponsored school, signing a 10-year, $46 million contract. Following the retirement of Hall of Fame coach Jim Calhoun, Kevin Ollie was appointed head coach and was signed to a five year deal in December 2012. Sports Baseball The UConn baseball team is coached by Jim Penders and plays home games at J. O. Christian Field. In 2010, the UConn baseball team set a program record for wins in a season with 48. This eclipsed the previous mark of 39. The team played as the No. 2 seed alongside No. 1 Florida State (ACC), No. 3 Oregon (Pac-10), and No. 4 Central Connecticut State (NEC). The Huskies placed third in the regional with a 1–2 and played in front of 5,684 fans in their Friday opener against Oregon. The team finished the season ranked 23rd in the USA Today/ESPN Coaches' Poll and 28th in the Collegiate Baseball Newspaper Poll. In the summer of 2010, Huskies George Springer and Matt Barnes were named to the Collegiate USA National Team. Also, four players were named to their respective collegiate summer league All-Star teams- John Sulzicki of the Butler BlueSox (Prospect League), Greg Nappo of the Haymarket Senators (Valley Baseball League), Billy Ferriter of the North Fork Ospreys (Hamptons Collegiate Baseball), and Michael Zaccardo of the Riverhead Tomcats (Hamptons Collegiate Baseball). In 2011, UConn baseball was ranked 1st in the Big East Conference preseason poll. George Springer and Matt Barnes were named preseason Big East Player and Pitcher of the Year, respectively. The team advanced to the first Super Regional in program history, spoiling a potential Super Regional derby by defeating ACC powerhouse Clemson at Doug Kingsmore Stadium in winning the Clemson regional. In the Super Regional, the chances of a Palmetto Double Sweep were ended by eventual champion South Carolina. In 2013, UConn baseball became the first 8 seed to win the Big East Tournament. UConn knocked off the 1 seed Louisville 3-2 in ten innings in the opening game, came back from a 7-0 deficit to beat South Florida 8-7, beat Rutgers 2-1 in the semifinals, and beat Notre Dame 8-1 for the championship. :Playing facility: J. O. Christian Field :Head Coach: Jim Penders :Most Victories: 48 in 2010 :NCAA Tournament Appearances: 17 :College World Series Appearances: 5: 1957, 1959, 1965, 1972, 1979 :Super Regional Appearances: 2011 :Last NCAA Appearance: 2013 :Big East Tournament Championships: 3: 1990, 1994, 2013 :Big East Regular Season Championships: 1: 2011 :All-Americans: 14 :Olympians: 2 :Players Drafted Or signed: 119 Notable players :Charles Nagy :Walt Dropo :Pete Walker :Jason Grabowski :Bob Schaefer :Dan Iassogna :Jim Reynolds :Roberto Hernández :Jesse Carlson :Jeff Fulchino :Rajai Davis :Mike Olt :George Springer :Matt Barnes (baseball) Men's basketball :Playing Facilities: Harry A. Gampel Pavilion & XL Center :Head Coach: Kevin Ollie :Most Victories: 34 in 1999 :NCAA Tournament Appearances: 32* :Last NCAA Appearance: 2014 :National Championships: (4) 1999, 2004, 2011, 2014 :Final Fours: (5) 1999, 2004, 2009, 2011, 2014 :Big East Regular Season Championships: (10) 1990, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2006 :Big East Tournament Championships: (7) 1990, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2002, 2004, 2011 :NIT Appearances: 11 :NIT Championships: 1 1988 :All-Americans: 13 :Drafted Players: 33 :Players Currently In The NBA: 13 (ranks tied for 1st amongst all colleges) :Basketball Hall Of Famers: 1 (coach Jim Calhoun) *1996 tournament results vacated by NCAA Because of the 2013 Big East conference split, all records are legally kept by the American Athletic Conference, which holds the legal charter. History UConn men's basketball was once a regional power, winning 18 Yankee Conference championships between 1947 and 1975, including 12 by Hugh Greer. In 1979, UConn was one of the seven founding schools of the American Athletic Conference (then known as the Big East Conference), which was originally created to focus on basketball, and the last remaining school that signed the charter to remain following the 2013 split. In the early days of the Big East, UConn struggled behind national powers Georgetown and Syracuse. Prior to the 1986–87 season UConn hired Jim Calhoun to be the program's new head coach, but the Huskies difficulties continued and they finished the season with a record of 9–19, their fifth straight losing season. But in 1988, the team showed significant improvement and gained a berth in the NIT. UConn went on a run in the tournament and defeated Ohio State 72–67 at Madison Square Garden to win the NIT, the school's first national basketball title. The 1990 "Dream Season" would bring UConn basketball to the national stage. Led by Chris Smith, Nadav Henefeld and Tate George, UConn went from unranked in the preseason to winning the Big East regular season and tournament championships, both for the first time. 1990 also marked the opening of Gampel Pavilion, the program's new on-campus home. In the NCAA Tournament the Huskies garnered a No. 1 seed in the East Region, but trailed Clemson 70–69 with 1 second remaining in the Sweet 16. Scott Burrell's full-court pass found Tate George on the far baseline. George spun, fired, and hit a buzzer-beater that is known in Connecticut simply as "The Shot". They would be eliminated on a buzzer-beater 2 days later by Duke, losing in overtime 79–78. UConn rose as a national program throughout the 1990s, winning five more Big East Regular Season and three more Big East Tournament Championships, but the Final Four still eluded Calhoun and the program until the 1999 NCAA Tournament. The Huskies were the top seed in the West region and a win over Gonzaga in the regional finals sent UConn to Tropicana Field in Tampa Bay for the Final Four. They defeated Ohio State 64–58 in the semi-final to face off against Duke in the final. Despite having been ranked No. 1 for half of the year, the Huskies entered the national championship game as 9-point underdogs. The game was tight throughout, and when the final buzzer sounded, UConn had defeated Duke 77–74. The 1999 national championship would not be the last. In 2004, the Huskies returned to the Final Four in San Antonio, Texas. Once again, they faced Duke, this time in the National Semifinal, and used a late run to beat the Blue Devils 79–78. Two nights later, led by Ben Gordon and Emeka Okafor, UConn beat Georgia Tech 82–73 to win the championship. In the 2009 NCAA Tournament, UConn was awarded the No. 1 seed in the West. Led by AJ Price, Hasheem Thabeet and Jeff Adrien, the Huskies reached the Final Four by defeating No. 16 seed Chattanooga in the 1st round, No. 9 seed Texas A&M in the 2nd round, No. 5 seed Purdue in the Sweet 16 and No. 3 seed Missouri in the Elite Eight. This marked the third time in the program's history to reach the Final Four. In the two other occurrences, UConn also came out of the West region and won the national championship on both occasions. Connecticut returned to the NCAA tournament in 2011 after an off year. Under the leadership of Kemba Walker Uconn won five consecutive games in five nights to earn the Big East Tournament championship in New York. They headed to the NCAA as a No. 3 seed, and completed one of the most improbable runs to the Championship game defeating Butler to earn their third National championship in a 53-41 defensive affair in Houston, Texas. In 2014 led by American Athletic Conference Player of the Year Shabazz Napier, UConn become the first #7 seed to win the NCAA Championship, getting past No. 1 seed Florida, No. 2 seed Villanova, No. 3 seed Iowa State, and No. 4 seed Michigan State, before defeating the Kentucky Wildcats 60-54 in the championship game in Arlington, Texas. Notable players *Jeff Adrien 2005–09 *Chuck Aleksinas 1980–82 *Ray Allen 1993–96 *Hilton Armstrong 2002–2006 *Wes Bialosuknia 1964–67 *Josh Boone 2003–06 *Denham Brown 2002–06 *Scott Burrell 1989–93 *Caron Butler 2000–02 *Andre Drummond 2011-2012 *Jerome Dyson 2006–10 *Khalid El-Amin 1997–2000 *Rudy Gay 2004–06 *Tate George 1986–90 *Ben Gordon 2001–04 *Richard "Rip" Hamilton 1996–99 *Nadav Henefeld 1989-1990 *Toby Kimball 1961-1965 *Travis Knight 1992–96 *Jeremy Lamb 2010–12 *Ater Majok 2009–10 *Donyell Marshall 1991–94 *Donny Marshall 1991–95 *Shabazz Napier 2010–14 *Emeka Okafor 2001–04 *Kevin Ollie 1991–95 *Dom Perno 1961–64 *A.J. Price 2006–09 *Clifford Robinson 1985–89 *Stanley Robinson 2006–10 *Doron Sheffer 1993-96 *Chris Smith 1988–92 *Hasheem Thabeet, 2006–09 *Corny Thompson 1978–82 *Charlie Villanueva 2003–05 *Jake Voskuhl 1996–2000 *Kemba Walker 2008–11 *Marcus Williams 2003–06 Notable victories See Connecticut Huskies men's basketball notable victories Women's basketball Strong alumni, student, and fan support for UConn's men's basketball teams helped the Huskies' women's basketball program attract Geno Auriemma as head coach. Under the tutelage of Auriemma, UConn has become one of the few schools that consistently competes for the national title in women's basketball. The Huskies were also part of one of the fiercest rivalries in all of women's college sports. In the rivalry between UConn and the University of Tennessee, there is no love lost between Auriemma and Tennessee coach Pat Summitt. The two schools have faced each other seven times in the NCAA Tournament, and four times in the NCAA Championship Game. UConn leads 5–2 in those games including a 4–0 record in the finals. UConn leads the all-time series 13–8. Summitt ended the regular season series in the summer of 2007. It is unknown why the series was ended, but media outlets reported that Tennessee reported to the NCAA that UConn committed minor recruiting infractions with the recruitment of Maya Moore which included a tour of ESPN while Moore was a junior in high school. Rebecca Lobo, Jennifer Rizzotti, Svetlana Abrosimova, Shea Ralph, Nykesha Sales, Kelly Schumacher, Swin Cash, Kara Wolters, Tamika Raymond, Diana Taurasi, Asjha Jones, Sue Bird, Ann Strother, Barbara Turner, Jessica Moore, Ashley Battle, Barbara Turner, Ketia Swanier, Charde Houston, Tina Charles, Kalana Greene and Renee Montgomery are among the women's professional basketball players or WNBA draftees that attended UConn. , on offense]] In 2002, UConn became the only school ever to have four women drafted among the top 10 of the first round of the 2002 WNBA Draft, with National Player of the Year Sue Bird drafted 1st, Swin Cash drafted 2nd, Asjha Jones drafted 4th, and Tamika Williams Raymond drafted 6th. The 5th starter on the UConn 2002 NCAA championship team was future No. 1 WNBA draft choice and future two-time National Player of the Year Diana Taurasi. A total of 11 UConn alumnae play in the WNBA in the 2010 season. In 2004, UConn became the second school ever, and the first in Division I, to win the men's NCAA National Championship and the women's basketball title in the same season. It was also the first school to ever have both teams ranked number 1 in the nation at the same time (during the 1994–95 season), and has also spent the most weeks by far with both teams holding the number one spot, with Duke being the only other team ever to achieve the feat, for a short period during the 2003–04 season. In 2006, UConn became the third school ever to have four players drafted in Round One of the NBA Draft, and the first school ever to have 5 players selected in the two-round draft. In the first round, Rudy Gay, Hilton Armstrong, Marcus Williams and Josh Boone were selected. In the second round, Denham Brown was selected. It should also be noted that Rashad Anderson also entered the NBA draft and has played for several European, Middle Eastern and NBA-D League teams since then. In 2008, freshman Maya Moore made history by being named Big East Player of the Year, the first time a freshman was so honored in either men's or women's basketball. She was named Big East Player of the Year again in 2009. UConn women entered the 2008–09 season ranked No. 1 in all national polls. They finished the season ranked as No. 1 as well, winning the national championship, finishing the season with a perfect 39–0 record, while winning every game by 10 points or more. At the end of the year, Maya Moore swept the National Player of the Year honors, receiving the Wooden, Wade and Naismith Awards, and she, Renee Montgomery and Tina Charles were named to various All-America teams. Coach Geno Auriemma received his record sixth recognition as the National Coach of the Year. UConn women entered the 2009–10 season ranked No. 1 in all the national polls, and remained ranked No. 1 every week for the entire season. They finished the season as the first back-to-back undefeated National Champions, beating No. 2 Stanford at the San Antonio Alamodome. UConn also set the national consecutive victory record at 78 when it won its seventh National Championship at the Alamodome.UConn vs. perfect teams of the past, ESPN.com UConn women entered the 2010–11 season ranked No. 1 in all the national polls. On December 19, 2010, the UConn Huskies beat No. 10 ranked Ohio State at Madison Square Garden's annual Maggie Dixon Classic to tie the NCAA consecutive win streak to 88 games, and on December 21, 2010 they beat No. 20 ranked Florida State at the XL Center in Hartford to set a new NCAA consecutive win record at 89 games, the streak ended at 90 on December 30, 2010 with a 71–59 loss at Stanford. Of the six times women's programs having perfect season and tournament records, UConn has accomplished the feat four times, and is the only team to do it in consecutive seasons. UConn is not only a pipeline to both the NBA and the WNBA, but to coaching ranks throughout the sport of basketball. UConn alumnae in the coaching ranks include head coaches Jennifer Rizzotti at the University of Hartford and Jamelle Elliott at the University of Cincinnati, and assistant coaches Shea Ralph at UConn, Ann Strother at the University of Colorado, Stacy Hansmeyer at the University of Oklahoma, Morgan Valley at the University of Massachusetts Amherst and Willnett Crockett at Temple University. Mel Thomas is the Director of Basketball Operations at Florida Gulf Coast University. Tamika Williams Raymond is head coach of India's national women's team, and a former assistant coach at The Ohio State University and the University of Kansas. Six American female basketball players have attained the Triple Crown "plus one"—an NCAA national title, a WNBA title, a World Championship, and an Olympic Gold Medal. Of those six, four are UConn alumnae: Sue Bird, Swin Cash, Kara Wolters & Diana Taurasi. :Playing Facility: Gampel Pavilion & XL Center :Head Coach: Geno Auriemma :Most Victories: 40 in 2014http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-baskbl/sched/conn-w-baskbl-sched.html :NCAA Tournament Appearances: 23 :Last NCAA Tournament Appearance: 2014 :Undefeated Seasons: (5) 1995, 2002, 2009, 2010, 2014 :National Championships: (9) 1995, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2009, 2010, 2013, 2014 :Final Fours: (15) 1991, 1995, 1996, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 :Big East Regular Season Championships: (19) 1989, 1990, 1991, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 :Big East Tournament Championships: (18) 1989, 1991, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 :American Athletic Conference Regular Season Championships: (1) 2014 :American Athletic Conference Tournament Championships: (1) 2014 :All-Americans: 11 (19 appearances), including Maya Moore, only the 2nd freshman nationally named an All-American :National Players Of The Year: 6 :Drafted Players: 19 :Players in the WNBA: 23 (present or former) :Basketball Hall Of Famers: 1 (Geno Auriemma) :Women's Basketball Hall of Famers: 2 (Auriemma and Rebecca Lobo) :Only Woman's basketball program to have had every game in a season televised, an annual feat since the 1994–1995 season. :Most consecutive victories in NCAA history, with 90 wins. Players *Sue Bird, now a member of the Seattle Storm *Diana Taurasi, now a member of the Phoenix Mercury *Svetlana Abrosimova, now a member of the Seattle Storm *Ann Strother, formerly a member of the Atlanta Dream *Nykesha Sales, retired from Connecticut Sun *Rebecca Lobo, now works for ESPN *Jamelle Elliott, now a Head Coach at University of Cincinnati *Ashley Battle, formerly a member of the San Antonio Silver Stars *Kelly Schumacher, formerly a member of the Detroit Shock *Carla Berube, formerly a member of the New England Blizzard, now Head Coach at Tufts University *Kara Wolters, now the color commentator for the Connecticut Huskies Radio Network *Jennifer Rizzotti, now the Head Coach of the University of Hartford *Shea Ralph, now an Assistant Coach for Geno Auriemma *Swin Cash, now a member of the Chicago Sky *Barbara Turner, now a member of Mersin Büyükşehir Belediyesi S.K. Women's Basketball *Asjha Jones, now a member of the Connecticut Sun *Tamika (Williams) Raymond, now Assistant Coach at University of Kansas and Head Coach, national team of India *Kerry Bascom *Jessica Moore, now a member of the Atlanta Dream *Ketia Swanier, now a member of the Atlanta Dream *Charde Houston, now a member of the Phoenix Mercury *Mel Thomas Author of book, "Heart of a Husky" and Director of Basketball Operations at Florida Gulf Coast University *Renee Montgomery, now a member of the Connecticut Sun *Tina Charles, All American, 2010 Naismith National Player of the Year, now a member of the Connecticut Sun and WNBA's Rookie of the Year for 2010 *Maya Moore, All American, 2010 Wade Trophy National Player of the Year,now a member of the Minnesota Lynx *Kalana Greene, All Big East, now a member of the Connecticut Sun. Men's Cross Country/Track and Field :Head Coach: Greg Roy :Penn Relays Championship of America Titles: (1) 2000 :Big East Indoor Track and Field Championships: (9) 1987, 1997, 2002, 2004, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2013 :Big East Outdoor Track and Field Championships: (4) 1982, 2002, 2011, 2013 :Big East Relay Championships: 2 :All-Americans: 32 Women's Cross Country/Track and Field :Head Coach: Bill Morgan :Olympians: 1 (In Women's Bobsled) :Big East Indoor Track and Field Championships: (2) 2008, 2009 :Big East Outdoor Track and Field Championships: (1) 1995 :NCAA All-Americans: 9 Field Hockey :Playing Facility: George J. Sherman Sports Complex :Head Coach: Nancy Stevens :Most Victories: 23 in 1999 :NCAA Tournament Appearances: 25 :NCAA National Championships: (3) 1981, 1985, 2013 :NCAA Runner Up: (2) 1982, 1983 :Final Fours: (11) 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1998, 1999, 2006, 2007, 2011, 2013 :Big East Regular Season Championships: (13) 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2011, 2013 :Big East Tournament Championships: (13) 1992, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2012, 2013 :All-Americans: 46 :Olympians: 2 Football UConn football started in 1896. The program's progression lead to an undefeated season in 1924. Three players who attended UConn that year went on to play in the NFL, with one winning a world title with the Providence Steam Roller in 1928. UConn football finally reached Division 1-A status in 2000, was included in official Division 1-A statistics for the first time in 2002, and became a full Big East member in 2004. UConn has been recognized as having the fastest progression out of I-AA in NCAA history, as it was invited into a BCS conference only two years after becoming a full I-A member, was bowl-eligible in its first season in I-A, and was invited to a bowl game in its first season as a conference member. The Huskies defeated the University of Toledo in the 2004 Motor City Bowl by a score of 39–10, with quarterback Dan Orlovsky being named Most Valuable Player. In 2003, the team was also honored for being one of only 7 schools in the U.S. to graduate 80% or better of its members; it was the only public school on the list. In 2007, the Huskies had their best year as they went 9–3, finished 7–0 at home and earned a berth in the 2007 Meineke Car Care Bowl, where they were defeated by Wake Forest, 24–10. In 2008, the Huskies finished 7–5 and defeated Buffalo in the 2009 International Bowl in Toronto. During the 2009–2010 football season, cornerback Jasper Howard was stabbed to death on campus after celebrating the win early that day against the Louisville Cardinals. UConn honored Jasper for the remainder of 2009 and 2010, which would have been his Senior year. The Huskies would defeat SEC opponent South Carolina in the 2010 PapaJohns.com Bowl. The next year, Connecticut made its first major bowl by winning the Big East Conference and going to the 2011 Fiesta Bowl. :Playing Facility: Rentschler Field :Interim Head Coach: TJ Weist :Most Victories: 10 in 1998 :NCAA Appearances (I-AA): (1) 1998 :Bowl Game Victories: 3 :Bowl Game Appearances: 5 :Last Bowl Game Appearance: 2011 Fiesta Bowl :Big East Championships: 2007 (shared with West Virginia), 2010 (shared with West Virginia and Pittsburgh) :First Team All-Americans: 9 :Drafted Players: 29 :Players Currently In The NFL: 19 :All-Time NFL Players: 46 History and coaches In the late 1990s, UConn decided to go from I-AA, where it had sporadic success, including making the 1998 I-AA playoffs, to I-A. UConn played as an I-A Independent from 1999 to 2003. During this time, the Huskies went from 2–9 to 9–3, and moved from Memorial Stadium to Rentschler Field. In 2004, the Huskies were admitted as full football members of the Big East, and went 3–3 in conference play, en route to a 7–4 regular-season record. The school made its first-ever appearance in a bowl game, winning the 2004 Motor City Bowl over Toledo by a score of 39–10. 2007 was a breakout year for the UConn Football team. They achieved a national ranking for the first time, becoming the second fastest team ever to attain a ranking after moving to division I-A, shared the Big East Championship with a 5–2 conference record, went 7–0 at home (only the second Big East team to ever do so), finished the season 9–3, and climbed as high as 13th in the BCS standings. The team was rewarded for their efforts with an invitation to the Meineke Car Care Bowl. In 2008 the Huskies earned their second-straight 7+ win season, and on January 3, 2009 in Toronto, Canada they made their school record, second-straight bowl appearance in the 2009 International Bowl, playing against the University at Buffalo. The Huskies struggled with turnovers, but managed a 38–20 win over the Bulls, behind RB Donald Brown's MVP performance. The win gave the Huskies their second Bowl Win in three attempts. Current NFL players *William Beatty - offensive tackle, New York Giants *Tyvon Branch - safety, Oakland Raiders *Donald Brown - running back, Indianapolis Colts *Darius Butler - cornerback, Indianapolis Colts *Marcus Easley - wide receiver, Buffalo Bills *Dwayne Gratz - cornerback, Jacksonville Jaguars *Ryan Griffin - tight end, Houston Texans *Danny Lansanah - linebacker, New York Jets *Greg Lloyd, Jr. - linebacker, Buffalo Bills *Scott Lutrus - linebacker, Indianapolis Colts *Robert McClain - cornerback, Atlanta Falcons *Sio Moore - linebacker, Oakland Raiders *Dan Orlovsky - quarterback, Tampa Bay Buccaneers *Kendall Reyes - defensive end, San Diego Chargers *Anthony Sherman - fullback, Kansas City Chiefs *Donald Thomas - guard, Indianapolis Colts *Jordan Todman - running back, Jacksonville Jaguars *Trevardo Williams - linebacker, Houston Texans *Lawrence Wilson - linebacker, Chicago Bears *Blidi Wreh-Wilson - cornerback, Tennessee Titans Former NFL players *James "Ching" Hammill - quarterback, Providence Steam Roller *Vic Radzievitch - back, Hartford Blues *Martin "Red" O'Neill - center, Hartford Blues *Art "Pop" Williams - running back, Providence Steam Roller *John Contoulis - defensive tackle, New York Giants *Booth Lusteg - kicker, Buffalo Bills, Miami Dolphins, Pittsburgh Steelers and Green Bay Packers; also Portland Storm *Bob Leahy - quarterback, Pittsburgh Steelers *Brian Herosian - defensive back, Baltimore Colts *Eric Torkelson - running back, Green Bay Packers *Vince Clements - running back, New York Giants; also the Hawaiians *Bill Cooke - defensive end, Green Bay Packers, San Francisco 49ers, Detroit Lions, and Seattle Seahawks *Nick Giaquinto - running back, Miami Dolphins and Washington Redskins *Pete Rostosky - tackle, Pittsburgh Steelers *Jim Merritts - defensive end, Indianapolis Colts *Eric Naposki - linebacker, New England Patriots and Indianapolis Colts; also Barcelona Dragons *Glen Antrum - wide receiver, New England Patriots *Mark Didio - wide receiver, Pittsburgh Steelers *Brian Kozlowski - tight end, New York Giants, Atlanta Falcons and Washington Redskins *Jeff Wilner - tight end, Green Bay Packers *Alfred Fincher - Linebacker, New Orleans Saints and Washington Redskins *Ryan Krug - guard, New England Patriots *Deon Anderson - fullback, Dallas Cowboys and Miami Dolphins *Matt Lawrence - running back, Baltimore Ravens *Cody Brown - linebacker, Arizona Cardinals and New York Jets *Tyler Lorenzen - tight end, New Orleans Saints *Greg Lloyd, Jr. - linebacker, Philadelphia Eagles, Indianapolis Colts and Buffalo Bills Other alumni * Walt Trojanowski - drafted by Washington Redskins in the sixth routh in 1946; tied Doc Blanchard in 1945 for the scoring title. *Walt Dropo - 1950 MLB All Star first baseman for the Boston Red Sox, then played for the Detroit Tigers, Chicago White Sox, Cincinnati Redlegs, and Baltimore Orioles; was also drafted by the NBA and NFL *Ed Enos - former lineman, BC Lions, former athletic director at Concordia University *Scott Cowen - current president of Tulane University and the American Association of Universities *Gary Blackney - former Bowling Green Falcons head football coach *Bill Samko - current Holy Cross Crusaders assistant football coach; former Sewanee Tigers and Tufts Jumbos head football coach *Ray Tellier - former Columbia Lions head football coach *Kirk Ferentz - current Iowa Hawkeyes head football coach *Beau Billingslea - actor and voice actor *Brian Jones - current running backs coach for the Missouri Tigers *John Dorsey - current general manager of the Kansas City Chiefs; former director of college scouting for the Green Bay Packers; linebacker, Green Bay Packers *Darrell Wilson - former defensive back, New England Patriots; current defensive backs coach for the Rutgers Scarlet Knights *Shane Stafford - former quarterback, Tampa Bay Storm and Orlando Predators in the Arena Football League *Jordan Younger - current cornerback, Toronto Argonauts *Afa Anoaʻi, Jr. - professional wrestler; member of the famous Anoaʻi family *O'Neil Wilson - former wide receiver - Montreal Alouettes, Winnipeg Blue Bombers, Hamilton Tiger-Cats and BC Lions *Hakeem Kashama - former defensive end, Hamilton Tiger-Cats *Shawn Mayne - current defensive end - Winnipeg Blue Bombers *Terry Caulley - former running back, Hamilton Tiger-Cats *Danny Desriveaux - former slotback, Montreal Alouettes and Toronto Argonauts *Larry Taylor - current wide receiver/kick returner, Calgary Stampeders *DJ Hernandez - graduate offensive assistant for the Iowa Hawkeyes; brother of former commit and New England Patriots tight end Aaron Hernandez *Martin Bédard - current fullback, Montreal Alouettes *Robert Lunn - sports blogger and on-air personality for New England Sports Network and ESPN Radio *Lindsey Witten - current defensive end, Edmonton Eskimos *Julius Williams - current defensive lineman, BC Lions *Terence Jeffers-Harris - former wide receiver, Winnipeg Blue Bombers Hamilton Tiger-Cats, Saskatchewan Roughriders, Calgary Stampeders *Zach Frazer - current quarterback, San Antonio Talons *John Delahunt - current tight end, Hamilton Tiger-Cats Men's Golf :Head Coach: Dave Pezzino :NCAA Appearances: (1) 1980 :Big East Championships: (1) 1994 Men's Ice Hockey :Playing Facility: Mark Edward Freitas Ice Forum :Head Coach: Bruce Marshall :Most Wins at D-I: 20 in 1998–99 :Most Wins Overall: 22 in 1991–92 (UConn played in Division III for men's ice hockey only until 1998–99) :MAAC Hockey League Championships: (1) 2000 (League is now known as Atlantic Hockey) :All-Americans: 9 Players :Todd Krygier Women's Ice Hockey :Playing Facility: Mark Edward Freitas Ice Forum :Head Coach: Heather Linstad :Most Wins: 16 in 2004–05 Women's Lacrosse :Playing Facility: Sherman Sports Complex :Head Coach: Megan Cersosimo :Most Wins: 13 in 2013 :NCAA Tournament Appearances: (1) 2013 :ECAC Championships: (1) 2006 :All-Americans: 2 Women's Rowing :Home Surface: Coventry Lake :Head Coach: Jennifer Sanford Men's soccer In addition to its basketball success, UConn is known for its championship soccer teams. The men's team has won two NCAA national championships, in 1981 and 2000, and the National Soccer Coaches Association of America named the undefeated 1948 team the national champion. The 2000 team was known for its stellar depth on the bench including the likes of Garrett Grinsfelder, Michael Rueda, and Ryan Brown, who exuded the team's "never say die" attitude. The men's team won back to back Big East championships in (2004 and 2005) UConn also has the best average attendance in the nation for both men's and women's soccer. Major League Soccer players Maurizio Rocha, Chris Gbandi, Damani Ralph, Bobby Rhine, Julius James, Shavar Thomas, O'Brian White, Kwame Watson-Siriboe, Toni Ståhl, and Chukwudi Chijindu each attended UConn. A consistently competitive and frequent NCAA tournament team, the UConn women's soccer team advanced to the NCAA national championship title games in 1984, 1990, 1997, and 2003, losing each time to the University of North Carolina. :Playing Facility: Joseph J. Morrone Stadium :Head Coach: Ray Reid :Most Victories: 21 in 1980 :NCAA Tournament Appearances: 28 :Last NCAA Appearance: 2010 :National Championships: (3) 1948, 1981, 2000 :College Cups: (6) 1960, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1999, 2000 :All-Americans: 33 :National Players of the Year: 3 :Big East Regular Season Championships: (11) 1985, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2005, 2007, 2009 :Big East Tournament Championships: (7) 1983, 1984, 1989, 1999, 2004, 2005, 2007 :MLS Draft Picks: 14 Players :O'Brian White :Damani Ralph : Erhardt Kapp :Joe Morrone, Jr. :Chris Gbandi :Dan Donigan :Julius James :Ryan Cordeiro :Bryheem Hancock :Mpho Moloi :Kevin Burns :Bonginkosi Macala :Andrew Jean-Baptiste :Tony Cascio :Shawn Nicklaw Women's soccer :Playing Facility: Morrone Stadium :Head Coach: Len Tsantiris :Most Victories: 23 in 1997 :NCAA Tournament Appearances: 28 :Last NCAA Appearance: 2010 :NCAA Championship Game Appearances: (4) 1984, 1990, 1997, 2003 :College Cups: (7) 1982, 1983, 1984, 1990, 1994, 1997, 2003 :All-Americans: 26 Players Awarded 44 Times :Big East Regular Season Championships: (8) 1995,1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2005 :Big East Tournament Championships: (2) 2002, 2004 :All-Big East Selections: 81 Players : Niki Cross : Kristen Graczyk : Mary-Frances Monroe : Sara Whalen : Stephanie Labbé : Meghan Schnur : Brittany Taylor Softball :Playing Facility: Connecticut Softball Stadium :Head Coach: Karen Mullins :Most Victories: 45 in 1993 :Women's College World Series Appearances: (1) 1993 :Big East Regular Season Championships: (6) 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997 :Big East Tournament Championships: (7) 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1995, 1996, 2001 :All-Americans: 47 Men's & women's swimming & diving :Playing Facility: Wolf-Zackin Natatorium :Head Coaches: Swimming – Bob Goldberg | Diving – John Bransfield :Big East Champions: 5 :Olympians: 1 Men's tennis :Playing Facility: UConn Tennis Courts :Head Coach: Glenn Marshall :Most Victories: 20 in 2000 Women's tennis :Playing Facility: UConn Tennis Courts :Head Coach: Glenn Marshall :Most Victories: 14 in 2002 Women's volleyball :Playing Facility: Gampel Pavilion :Head Coach: Holly Strauss :Most Victories: 35 in 1979 :Big East Regular Season Championships: 2 1994 & 1998 Facilities The most notable athletic facilities are: *Harry A. Gampel Pavilion on the Storrs campus, the regular home for both men's and women's basketball *XL Center in Hartford, the second home for both basketball teams *Rentschler Field in East Hartford, home to the football team *Joseph J. Morrone Stadium on the Storrs campus, the regular home for both men's and women's soccer and lacrosse. *Burton Family Football Complex on the Storrs campus, "serves as the on-campus home of UConn football and complements Rentschler Field in East Hartford. Opened in 2006" (www.uconnhuskies.com) *Mark R. Shenkman Training Center on the Storrs campus, adjacent to the Burton Family Football Complex "an training complex, featuring a 120-yard long state-of-the-art FieldTurf playing surface, an strength and conditioning area, and state-of-the-art video capabilities, the indoor training center provides UConn's football team with the most technologically advanced training equipment" (www.uconnhuskies.com). Also serves as a home to UConn Club and Intramural sports. Pageantry :Mascot: Jonathan the Husky :Outfitter: Nike :Marching Band: University of Connecticut Marching Band, known as "The Pride of Connecticut." :Additional Supporting Mascots: UConn Man (Blue & Gray suit) and America Man (American Flag suit) :Fight Songs: UConn Husky and Fight On Connecticut''' References External links * * UConn Marching Band website *